Difficult Choice
by WyldClaw
Summary: Formely called Difficult. WCverse one-shot- tissues needed, what if our favorite electric mouse had a choice at the end of P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge? What if he could get a glimpse of what would have happened if he'd (SPOILER) ? Pikachu's POV. This fic contains Major spoilers for those readers who haven't read it yet.. tissues def needed. enjoy AAML (AshXMisty)


A Difficult Choice by WyldClaw

Plot : first things first: I don't own any poke characters / ideas in this one shot sides from The Deathball, Koji, the hybrid idea, plus the whole idea about ash's dad .teary WCverse one-shot- tissues needed, what if our favorite electric type had a choice at the end of P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge? What if he could get a glimpse of what would have happen if he hadn't been brought back? His POV. This fic contains Major spoilers for those readers who haven't read it yet. Here is the important stuff: () Indicate translated Pokémon speech, {} mean thoughts, _italics_ mean it's a scene that is being watched, " " humans talking/ telepathic voice. Also even though Pikachu only died for about five minutes, time will flow differently in the crossworld I . Giovanni is extremely evil and coldhearted. How so? Well…. I'm not giving away anything so you'll have to read on. Warning:. There is a part that you will need tissues for- heck it gets me every time. Hope you enjoy i

last edited: January 25, 2020

XxX

After Ash showed me the ring I felt hit with such a massive wave exhaustion - whether it wad from my injuries , being brutally beaten up by that horrendous Persian, evilving with out an evol stone or My massive blood loss i don't know but I closed my eyes for a minute or two.

When I opened them again my surroundings had totally changed and I was no longer in lying on the bed in the darkened Pokémon Center room. I had to blink a bunch to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I saw I was in a sunny clearing in a forest. The sun was shining through the trees but there was not a single sound to be heard - not even a breeze. (Huh? What happened?) I asked myself. (Where in the world am I? How did I get here?) It was quiet... way too quiet. There was not even a hint of a breeze. {Strange...} I thought as I got to my paws. {You'd think there would be Pidgeys around}

(Hello? Any one there?) I called out but there was no reply asides from my voice echoing back. (Misty? Ash? Togepi?)

No answer. I tried again but there was no response asides from an echo. . A thought hit me as a chill went through my fur. {Wh-what if that tiredness wasn't just that? E-even if the bullet was removed what if I lost way too much energy? ) i shivered- Giovanni's bullet meant for my trainer had struck me mere inches away from my heart .(wh-what if the bullet his a major artery? ) i gulped. What if I'm -d-d- ) I couldn't bear to say the last word out loud.

(No! this is a dream .. it has to be a dream. Th-that's it. It's j-just a dream. I'll close my eyes and wake up in the Center.) I squeezed my eyes shut for a minute and then reopened them. Nothing had changed - I was right where I was. I gulped.

(M-maybe I should pinch my -YIPES!) I yelped as I looked down at my front paws and got quite the surprise of my life. (W-What has happened to me?)

Instead of seeing my ususual yellow paws I was seeing something extemely different. The right one was a stubby yellow/brown Raichu paw while the left one was half yellow half brown. I got on all fours, turned my head around and saw the rest of my body was covered in yellowish brown fur, like a Raichu's. My back paws were two yellow-furred paws, like a regular Pikachu's. There was a long thin, lightning bolt-shaped tail next to a Raichu's tail. I wouldn't be surprised in the least b to find that I had one ear like a Pikachu and one ear like a Raichu. The other weird thing was there was no sign of my recent beatings on my fur. I was free of all the cuts, slashes and bruises I'd endured at the vile Persian's paws and at his cold-hearted master's hands were gone. Even my tail-that is to say tails - were free of the deep wounds made by the evolved cat. The pain in my shoulder from where I'd been flung into the airship's wall had vanished too. Not only that but I felt like I was extremely light.

I felt my heart pound loudly in my chest as my breathing became quicker - the only sounds in my silent surroundings. I had to catch my breath.

(Okay, Pikachu, calm down. take a few deep breaths and stay calm. take a few deep breaths and stay calm ) I repeated to myself which sort of worked. So many thoughts ran through my head: {how had I become this mixture of Raichu and Pikachu? How had I gotten here? What was going on? where was i?)}

(Peace young one. peace. ) an unknown Pokémon voice answered out of nowhere. I looked around but *I didn't where the voice came from or where the speaker was. It seemed to be coming from around me. It didn't seem to be a voice I recognized. (You must be confused about why you are here. )

(Um... yeah.) I was at a loss at what to say. This Pokémon or whatever it was sounded like it could read minds and talk like a human. It did not have a stern voice like Mewtwo but it seemed to know why I was here. (Who are you? Where am I? A-Am I ...alive?)

The voice paused for a minute. (I can't reveal myself to you. I am afraid that you are in a sort of cross-world between the living and the dead . You have saved many lives with your selfless sacrifice.)

{Sacrifice?} I thought. (But wouldn't that imply I'm...) I stopped, the impact of the word slammed into me like a force of a massive Take Down attack. (D-d-dead?) Salty tears started flowing down my fur. (No...)

(There, there young one. There's no need to cry. It's going to be all right) the voice repeated in a soothing manner.

(B-but y-you said s-s-sacrifice.) I sniffled as I wiped my eyes dry with my front paws- not wanting to look at the Raichu like right one. (D-doesn't that mean I'm d-dead?)

(Normally ...yes,) it explained. (But you are an extremely special case so we have decided to make you an exception)

My tears stopped flowing. (Me? An exception?) I wiped my eyes dry and bowed. (F-Forgive me Lord or Lady-) For by now I had figured out that whomever this voice belonged to it was a Legendary Pokemon but i could not pinpoint which one. (B-but what do you mean by ex-Exception?)

(We have seen all your triumphs and loyalty) the voice replied. Ghostly silent images appeared in the air above me:

The Spearow attack,

countless Gym battles,

Refusing to evolve,

Getting beat up and yelled by the Pikachu from Mout Quena in a battle i didnt remember

going against the Entei created by the Unown

The Shamouti Island disaster

getting hypnotized on Mandrin Island South and attacking my trainer

Helping to free Mewtwo

getting poisoned by Arbok.

there were tons more images. My throat dried up and shuddered I when I saw glimpses of what happened on the airship.

The images stopped at a freeze frame of the bullet meant for Ash hitting my chest and vanished. (You see young one, we know what you've been through. You have saved us you saved numerous lives from evil too cruel to mention; we have decided to grant you a single wish. In other words, any wish that your heart desires. )

(I-I-…) I didn't know what to say. {Could go back to when I first met Ash and not be the pain in the tail mouse I was then ... I could stop him from hitting the Spearow. I could wish he wasn't the chosen one at all.} Then another thought occurred to me: {if I moved on, how would it affect Ash} (I- I don't know what to choose.)

The unseen Pokémon chuckled, interrupting my thoughts. (I know why you are troubled, young one. You want to move on yet you don't. You are afraid. You care for your trainer and friends and want to know if moving on will affect them.) The creature read my mind again. (That is why you are trapped between forms.)

(Oh. That explains why I am half Raichu half Pikachu.}

(Precisely. If you wish to know what will happen if you pass on I can show you,) it concluded.

(Well...) I was torn. I shifted my mismatched paws uneasily. {Did I really want to find out?}

(I can sense your hesitation. I shall show the alternate timelines to you for then you shan't wonder,) the unseen voice spoke. I nodded. I noticed a thick veil of mist taller than a tree had suddenly appeared in front of me. Past that there was a pool of what seemed like water.

(Is that where I'll see that other time line?) I asked

(Yes.) The unknown voice agreed. (But this is like a viewing screen- you can see the humans and Pokémon in that timeline but they cannot see or hear you since…)

I gulped. (I d-d-died from the bullet to my heart) I ended in a whisper as I walked up to it

(Yes.) The voice sadly agreed with me. (When you are ready, let me know your choice.) It ended.

The mist in the center began to change into a thick screen like barrier. The mist behind it formed a scene I really didn't want to see but yet. The scene was back where I had left my trainer.

_Nurse Joy was quietly saying something that I couldn't hear to Misty and Togepi who were in the doorway of the hospital room that Ash and my alternate corpse were in. Misty failed to hold back tears as she and Togepi rushed to his side and gave him a huge hug._ I knewwhat she told them and felt a few salty tears run from my face down my fur.

_Ash looked up and I noticed that my friend's face was utterly torn stained and as if he had been crying all night and his eyes were red and puffy._ I beat my paws on the barrier (No!) I cried. (Ash! Look up! I'm here!) But once I knew realized it was useless I stopped.

_Without saying a word Nurse Joy put an enlarged black and gray pokeball in Ash's trembling right hand. "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened to a brave Pokémon," She said, looking like she was choking back tears herself. "This is a special pokeball called a Deathball. It is kept in Centers in case something like this happens. It is used for trainers who wish to put their departed Pokémon in a final resting place other than the Center or lavender town. It keeps the body preserved.," she explained. "Do you have a place in mind, young man?"_

_He automatically said, "Y-yes, I-I do"_

_"I'll leave you alone" she said as she left the room and closed the door behind her._

_Misty looked at Ash. "What place do you have in mind for his resting place?_

_He smiled weakly. "It's the best place for him. I-I h-hope he l-likes it "he choked .He gulped as he took the Deathball in his hand and faced it toward my body. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood, and strangled on the words, "re-re-re-return p-p- r-r-Rai- Raichu"_

_A gray beam engulfed my body and sucked it into the Deathball. Ash minimized it and stared at it._

_(Is Waichu in a better place, Daddy?) Togepi asked him. (Is he safe from the bad men?)_

_I could tell the two humans did not know how to answer this. "I hope so, Togepi" Misty told him. "I hope so"_

_"Now comes the hard part...telling the others and writing an l-letter to mom."_

I felt myself shuddering when the scene changed.

_Ash, Misty and Togepi were walking from the Center down a path. Ash's face was still red and he was walking in a sort of zombie-like state. He didn't speak much.__(Mommy look!) Togepi stopped and pointed at an area about five feet away in the middle of the path. They all stopped and looked at one another. Misty bent down and picked up a heavy stone. She then went up to her full height and threw it into the uneven path. As soon as it hit its mark, the soil fell and two thick rubber nets fell down over the pitfall trap's opening._

_She looked at Ash, whose face had become oddly stern. "Oh, no. It looks like we have fallen in a pit. I will see if I can climb out." he said quite loudly to the bushes, while unclipping the Deathball as well as Bayleef's Pokéball from his belt and maximizing them both. No reply. He threw Bayleef's Pokéball into the air with his right hand where it opened up and we watched as the pokeball opened. A red burst of energy came out and materialized into Bayleef. As she materialized her pokeball flew back into his hand.'_

_She looked at him and then at the pitfall trap. (They don't know what happened do they?) She asked quietly_

_Ash shook his head. He continued loudly. "The pit is too slippery to climb out. I will see if Bayleef can cut the nets open."_

_"Razor leaf that bush" He whispered to her. She swung her head and multiple razor-sharp leaves flew out from the leaf on her head to a bush about fifteen feet away._

_There were cries of_

_"Ow!_

_"I tought ya told me dat no attack could get trew dat nettin', Jess"_

_"So did I!"_

_Jessie, James and Meowth leapt out of the bushes, their uniforms cut by the attack. They saw the humans and the two Pokémon. "Hey! Da twoips didn't get snagged at all!" Meowth said. "Dey was trickin' us"_

_"Prepare for -" Jessie stated_

_"Cut the Miltank dung, you three" Ash angrily looked them in the eyes. "I'm not in the best mood at all after what happened the other day."_

_I noticed the three Rocket members look at him as if they had never seen him before. "Well, we are, twiop" Meowth smiled. "Where's dat mouse of yers? I don't see 'im"_

_Ash, Togepi, Bayleef and misty said nothing. "You're hiding him aren't you twerp?" Jessie asked. Still no response._

_"We got ways of making you talk" James added_

_They called out Weezing and Arbok. "Weezing, sludge attack on Bayleef!" James commanded._

_Jessie ordered Arbok "Arbok, wrap that twerp!"_

_But before they could attack Bayleef used her Vine Whip to smack them into a tree_

_(You indirectly killed one of my teammates and best friends) she glared at them; fury in her eyes and then repeatedly Body Slammed them. She then used her Vine Whip and Razor Leaf attacks until they fainted and were recalled._

_"Good job, Bayleef, return" Ash recalled her to her Pokéball, minimized it and reclipped it to his belt._

_"What was yer Bayleef talkin about, twiop? We didn't k-" Meowth stopped as Ash silently brought out the Deathball . He enlarged it to show them to as he explained it._

_"We didn't mean-" Jessie was at a loss at what to say._

_Ash rounded on them, his face hot with tears. "Do you know what you three idiots put me through? Have you ever had to watch y-your first Pokémon get brutally beaten up and be unable able to do anything about it?"_

_"Well, no" James answered_

_Ash continued. "Have you ever had to w-witness that p-Pokémon taking a b-bullet meant for you? Did you ever see one of your own p-Pokémon d-" he bit his lip, gulped and continued" d-die w-w in front of you? It's like having your heart ripped apart"_

_He turned to Jessie. "What if it was Arbok, Jessie? Would you just stand there while he passed on?" the tone of his voice even scared me! She shook her head. Arbok was her favorite Pokémon. Next Ash looked at James. "How about Weezing?"_

_James stood still for a few minutes. "I couldn't bear it"_

_"Well, now you know what I went through, so get out of my way"._

_The three rocket members looked at one another. "Sorry twoip," Meowth said, "but da boss told us ta bring ya to 'im, one way or anudder." they brought out a large net from behind them " Nuttin' against ya, it's just bus-"_

_A loud roar interrupted Meowth as a large figure landed in front of the group. (It's Charizard!) Togepi said._

_"Wh-what are you doing here?" Misty asked the fire type._

_"H-h-how-"_

_(Helping you out) he replied and then leered at James, Jessie and Meowth before burning them with a single Ember shot (make like a Belly Drum attack and lost, you losers,) He gave them a cold hard look before His tail glowed white and then he slammed it into the Rocket members_

_The force of the Iron Tail attack sent them flying. "We're blasting off again," they screamed as they were sent past the horizon. Charizard snorted in disgust as his tail went back to normal. Ash looked at his old Pokémon and gave him a huge hug, tears falling down his face. _

The mist reappeared behind the barrier. {So Charizard would come back?' I thought. (The look on his face when he faced Jessie, Meowth and James was horrible)

The mist dissolved and a new scene replaced it. I was watching a scene happening on Lightning Island.

_I saw many black shadowy nets and Night Shades cover Zapdos as he was flying through the air. He plummeted to the ground and crashed and there were a lot of shouts of_

_"GOT IT!_

_"Over their boss"_

_"It fell this way!"_

_A group of Rattatas and a Raticate came out of a bush next to where the great titan of lightning had crashed and was struggling to get up and break free with Thundershocks and Thunderbolts. But nets drained him of his electricity every time he tried. They nudged Zapdos' feathers, pleading with the bird_

_(Sire! You have to escape) they begged. (The humans are coming! You must flee)_

_(Who knows what will happen if they get their hands on you)__the smallest one had fear in its eyes as it said this._

_The electric type sighed (My bond are too tight, I cannot break free. Spread the word to the other titans and legendries, they must flee at once. I fear the humans will want me for my power). The bird turned to the Raticate. I noticed there was a thin silver band around its neck and it was slightly bigger than your average Raticate. (Ratta?)_

_(Y-y, lord Zapdos?) It bowed_

_The sounds of the humans were growing louder now._ _(Warn the others) the legendary told the rat._

_I guessed that Ratta was a sort of messenger. (But my lord-) it was clearly confused_

_(GO!) Zapdos squawked. The rats fled and there was a shot of a hand holding a syringe with some liquid in the middle_

_The scene switched to Zapdos looking at Giovanni, his Persian and another team rocket member. But there was something different about the Titan of Lightning. It eyes were completely darkened and there was a black band around its leg. It gazed at me with those dark piercing black orbs and I shivered. I felt like it could see right past the barrier, right into my soul. Somehow I knew this was an evil clone of the legendary bird. "It's perfect" Giovanni was saying to the other rocket member next to the strange was a glowing shinny Hypno _

_. "It looks just like the real thing. Asides from the dark eyes there is No telltale signs that it is a perfect clone."_

I let out a gasp. {What? I-I thought Mewtwo erased his memory about the clones. How did he know…} I stopped my train of thought. I didn't think I wanted to know.

_(Not one bit, Master) Persian agreed with his trainer_

_"Thanks to my hybrid Hypno, it has no free will and will obey us without fail" the other rocket member said. "And the real Zapdos remembers nothing and is in our grasp in a suspended animation tank. All we have to do is beckon it. _

_"Well done Koji. I must say i am very impressed with your work". The team rocket leader laughed. It was a cruel, cold laugh that made my fur stand on edge. "One down, many to go. Once they are all in my power I'll be unstoppable!"_

I shook as the scene disappeared. I didn't like what I had seen. (Not pretty, is it?) The unseen Pokémon's voice startled me and I jumped. I had forgotten about it

(No, it's not.) I admitted (how did he know about clones?)

The voice sighed. "I don't know. Perhaps he had back up files or something…"

(The look it gave me… I felt chilled to the bone)

(There is one last thing you must see before you make your choice, young one. It is something you must see happen with your own eyes so I will transport you) the voice said. I caught my breath as the chilly mist engulfed me as well as my surroundings. As it did my gut told me that something bad was going to happen.

_The mist evaporated as a small grassy hill next to a dirt path appeared. It sloped down to a river and there was a stretch of sand next to the shining blue water. I had a sudden chill of déjà vu when I glanced at the water and then the dirt path, even though it was a warm day. _{This place seems very familiar.} Something nagged at the back of my mind but I couldn't put my paw on it.

_Next to the path at the top of the slope, I walked up and saw a small gravestone with a familiar human and a large bird Pokémon sitting to the right of the mound of earth next to it. I didn't have to guess whom the grave belonged to or who the human was. It was spooky, knowing that in this timeline i was lying beneath the headstone, motionless._

_I crept up quietly knowing full well that Ash or Pidgeot couldn't hear or see me. I got a closer peek around the gravestone. He looked if anything sadder than the first vision. There was a haunted look in his eyes. He looked down. There was a strange small locket around his neck on a thin chain I had never seen him wear. I noticed that there was a single pokeball on his belt and I moved a few inches closer._

_He was talking to his old Pidgeot, the one he left to protect the Pallet Town Pidgeys and Pidgeottos. "It's just so hard...knowing that he..."_

_Pidgeot nudged her beak against his cheek and patted him on the back with her left wing in a kind gesture. (I know it's hard. I still can't believe it myself. He packed a lot of power) Ash nodded. (Remember how he knocked me out with a single Thundershock when I was a 'geotto and you captured me? My wings were sore the next day)_

_I saw a slight smile cross onto ash's face. "You seemed fine to me."_

_Pidgeot let out a chuckle. (Riiiight Ash. you try having a huge blast of electricity hit your body before a fight. Then we'll talk about how much it hurts especially for flying types like yours truly)_ _She joked. She had seen me zap Ash numerous times when she was with us._ _He sighed. (What's in that locket?) She asked him_

_"Oh, it's pictures of… happier times" he took off the chain, opened it and showed the flying type. Apparently there were two or three pictures and although I couldn't see the pictures, I heard the remarks._

_(Is that from your first day together?)_

_"Yeah. We didn't exactly see eye to eye at first but that changed after the Spearow incident"_Then it hit me why the pond and the path looked so familiar. (It's where the Spearow flock attacked us) I whispered. {No wonder why he smiled when he said he knew a perfect place for my grave. It's where we really bonded and met misty. }

_(Nice pajamas) she smirked. (Nice hairdo.)_

_He blushed with embarrassment for a few seconds. "I smashed my alarm clock during the night and overslept. The hair is because he didn't like how I was trying to recall him into the pokeball and then mom called him weird"_

_(I remember that one. That's from the day I evolved) she puffed out her chest importantly for a few seconds (now I'm the Pallet Town Pidgey Protector)_

_"That's a mouthful. How do trainers know that you're unable to be caught?"_

_(I'm still bonded to my pokeball.) She motioned to the ball on his belt (plus.) she lifted up her right leg. There was a yellow band with an identification number in black letters on it. She put her leg down (Officer Jenny and Oak made it for Me. the viridian Joy and Jenny both know who I am_

_"Impressive. Have you seen this one? It's after I beat the Orange Crew"_

_(Your mom has a big picture of it on the mantle. It's a good one. I heard about that battle, it sounded like it was intense. Are those pieces of fur from when you were digging the...) He nodded. I knew she refrained from saying the word grave._

_There were a few minutes where ash just looked at the pictures. "Hard to imagine that beating the Orange Crew was shortly after the whole Shamuti island mess". He closed the locket and put it back around his neck._

_He noticed Pidgeot standing up to her full height, stock still-her eyes trained on the sky. "What's up?"_

_(Something's wrong.) She turned her gaze to him. (I can feel it. Ash! Get ready to run when I say so) she told him._

_I saw a brown blur coming from straight at him! Ash looked above and saw it as well (NOW!) she yelled and he didn't need telling twice. He jumped up and ran a few feet away. Out of total instinct I bolted out of the way from behind the tombstone and hid in a nearby bush, forgetting for a few seconds that I didn't exist here._

_A thin razor sharp brown beak punctured the ground where Ash had been sitting mere seconds ago at least four times before the beak's owner pulled back. There were deep puncture marks in the earth._ _{Oh my goodness_

_"That was close. " he caught his breath._

_(You're telling me) Pidgeot agreed._

_(Pidgeot, speak with me) a voice spoke. Ash and Pidgeot looked up and saw a Fearow, a large tan cormorant-like bird with a vulture-like neck, hover about ten feet above them. Aside from a long scar down the left side of its face that ran down from its eyes to its beak and its normally black eyes being a glazed shining red color, it was a regular looking Fearow._

I realized something when I looked at the flying type's eyes. (It's being controlled) I whispered to myself

_Pidgeot ruffled her feathers. (FEAROW!) She glared at the bird as she flew up to face it (I thought I made it clear the last time you that you and your gang were never to be seen in Pallet town. And this-) she jerked her head to indicate the gravestone and the water. (Is considered Pallet. So make like a drum and beat it before I decide to give you a matching scar on your right side). The bird held out a talon as if to illustrate this_

_The Fearow didn't respond. It stared past her at Ash. (Get the human boy. Get the human boy) it spoke under its breath. Then as if someone was speaking through it, it squawked (hand over the pathetic human and you shall live.)_

_She ruffled her feathers. (What do you want with him? I recall that you and your flock hate him even more so after that attack at the party. Besides birdbrain, he's much smarter than you think. )_

_Ash managed a smile but Fearow ignored this insult. (Hand over the human) he repeated. (Refuse to so and you will regret it)_

_(Really? I'm supposed to believe you'll let me go?) The eagle like Pokémon paused. (You can have him…. over my dead carcass!) She said as she used Quick attack to ram into the bird._

_It squawked in pain as the attack connected with its body. It leered at Pidgeot. (Fine. it's your funeral)_ _its eyes glowed and there were suddenly seven other Fearows flying around her._

_(You think Double Team is goimg to stop..) her words trailed off as I noticed the birds flapping their wings har. ( Ho-Oh's tail feathers I hate Air Cutter. ) The other Flying Type and it's copies released a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from t it's wing-tips. She flew out of the way and just managed to avoid the majority of the attack but I heard her squawk out in pain as it hit one side of her face._

_I heard our trainer gasp as her turned her injurded face to him . "Oh Pidgeot.. " I couldn't help gasping myself. Her beautiful glossy brown plumage had glistening cuts that danced all along that side of her face. Her short hooked beak had some scars on it. "A-are you okay?"_

_She nodded as she slowly caught her breath, Her eyes blazed with fury at the other avian Pokenon. (that.. bird.. is toast.) She dove down with her Quick Attack at the true Fearow- hiding behind it's copies. (eat my Quick Attack , F__eatherneck!)_

_She used attacks like Quick Attack, Hidden Power, Detect , Wing Attack, Double Edge but the Fearows dodged Pidgeot's attacks and countered with their own attacks like Peck, Swift Air Cutter and Fury Attack. It was a full on fight with claws scraping claws; beaks clashing and feather literally flying that went on for a while. "No, not again." Ash mumbled. He was frozen in place. I knew he was remembering the Persians' attack on me._

_Each Fearow's wing glowed silver and then rushed at Pidgeot. She managed to avoid two or three of them by using Wing Attack but got struck by the rest of the Steel Wing attacks. The Fearows used Quick attack on her._ {Ouch, that is going to hurt},

_She was sweating with exhaustion now. I saw deep cuts on her side and chest from the Steel Wing and more cuts danced on her body. She was more concerned with Ash's safety than her own injuries. "Are you okay?" he called. "That looked like it hurt."_

_(I'm ...fine. I got slashed but nothing's broken. The Fearows are hovering-) she stopped as she noticed their beaks beginning to spin like drills. The birds all zoomed passed her at him._

_(Oh, no you don't) Pidgeot glared at them as a white outline covered her body and she rushed at the birds, The Fearows turned around and attacked her with their Drill Pecks, puncturing both wings with their beaks._ Her_ tan feathers turned crimson and the white outline around her body disappeared as the Sky attack failed.__(AAAHHHHHHHHHH!) She screamed as she crashed on the ground_

_"Piddddgeot!" he shouted her name as he rushed over to her, skinning his jeans and knees to help her up. She held her wings up at an odd angle. The feathers were red-tan and dripped red onto the grass._ _"Let me see." he said. Gingerly she showed him the wings wincing as she did. "It looks like the attack hit a major veins and bones."_

_I noticed the fake Fearows vanish . Fearow shook its head as its eyes went back to normal. It looked around confused and then saw Pidgeot and then Quickly flew out of sight as if it didn't want to be around her . She didn't notice this as she groaned in pain but our trainer did. _

_(Stupid Fearows mangled my wings) she muttered. (When I get my talons on that lousy mangy bird -) the eagle like bird Pokémon tried to move her wings but painfully winced. (Ugghh.)_

_"Easy girl. Your wings are really messed up and you've got multiple other injuries as well. … I don't think Fearow is going to remember attacking you."_

_(How so?)_

_He said the next words carefully -as if he didn't like saying them. "I don't think it willingly attacked you. Its voice was in a monotone. normally Fearow wouldn't mess with you. Its eyes weren't the usual color either. It seemed ...odd."_

_(You're right. It does seem odd. It wouldn't attack me on its own. it usually has some of its cronies with it.)_

_"I saw its eyes went back to normal as you were groaning. It took one look at you in surprise as if it didn't know what it was doing here and flew off like a Zubat out of hell.."_

_(I'm still going to Pluck that bird's feath-) she tried to get into the air but failed and flopped back onto the red-smeared grass. (Owwwwwwww.)_

_"Pidgeot, you're too injured to even hover. We need to get to Nurse Joy fast in Viridian City fast." He took in all of her injuries- from her bloody badly wounded feathers and wings to the cuts on her face to the countless deep cuts from the other avian's attacks. She couldn't really move. "You're too hurt to fly or move and those wounds look serious." The Pokémon nodded in agreement knowing he was right. "Do you want me to carry you to the Viridian City Pokémon center?"_

_. (Umm No offense Ash but I'm no light Ghost Type . )__ She chuckled. __( i weigh eighty-seven pounds and you're well a human. )_

_He unclipped the single Pokéball on his belt and maximized it. He showed it to her. "None taken. You wouldn't mind being in it until I get you to Viridian?"_

_(Not at all) He pointed the ball at her and recalled her as a red beam sucked her in. He minimized it and clipped it on to his belt._

_"I'll make sure nurse joy takes a look at her injuries. She looks pretty beaten up." he got up and looked over at my grave for a few seconds._

_I followed him as he got to the path and began walking but he paused staring at my gravestone. "It's like Fearow knew she was my ride and that's why it went for her wings. What I don't understand is why it wanted her to hand me over." he shuddered. "The glazed look on its eyes was scary, it was like that time on Mandarin Island North when Butch and Cassidy had that Drowzee possess- possess -"_ _his eyes went wide when he realized the same thing I did. "Uh oh."_

_He began running down the path when a really thick cloud of smoke engulfed us. Ash had to stop and began coughing. It was like no smoke cloud I had been in before- it was a heavy combination of a smoke cloud, haze and smokescreen. I couldn't see much front of me but I noticed a pair of black shoes, and an outline of someone wearing a gas mask carrying something that looked like a spray bottle._

_(_Watch out!) I cried but of course he couldn't see or hear me.

_He turned around right as the stranger's hand pressed a nozzle on the bottle and sparkling dust sprayed right at him! Being non-existent made me resistant to the Sleep powder dust but it did not stop my eyes from watering. I heard a big thud as the Sleep Powder took a hold of Ash and he fell on the path. I had to close my eyes because of the cloud and as I did I heard a familiar cold laugh._

,

_When I opened them again the smoke cloud was gone and I noticed the scene changed but not for the better. Ash was between two trees near my grave. His legs were bound by rope and his feet were frozen to the ground. Cassidy- Jessie's golden haired rival was holding his arms. On one side there were about four Houndooms. On the other side there were three of this weird Pokémon I had never seen before. It looked like a combination of a hyena and a wolf with black and grey fur and it had sharp looking fangs. A little apart from the Misty was tied to the trunk of a tree, with a gag over her mouth._

_He was trying to release Cassidy's grip on his arms_ _"let me go, Cassidy" he told her. I crept around the tombstone to get a closer look. "Now why should I listen to an annoying little brat like you? Besides the Boss wants a friendly chat."_

_Misty caught his eye and shook her head. He snorted. "A friendly chat? What does that ruthless evil murdered want to talk about? I'll tell him the same thing I told him last time: to go to hell. He's a despicable power hungry bast-"_

**_WHAM!_**

_Cassidy viciously slapped him in the face harshly with her free hand. My fur bristled when I saw the red slap mark. I could even smell the specks of blood starting to sparkle their way onto his face ._ _"Shut your mouth you annoying brat. How dare you speak like that!" she glared. She took her hand away. I saw the area swelling up where she had struck him and already starting to bleed. My ghosty fur sparked up in anger,_

_{If I wasn't considered dead in this timeline...}_

_. "If it were up to me, I'd have the Houndooms and Mightyena tear you apart for that comment." The Houndooms and that weird hyena Pokémon, which I guessed were Mightyena bared their teeth at him and growled. It was an eerie sound._

_"Luckily for you..."_

_"He needs you alive" a scratchy voice ended. The speaker came from in front of them. Everyone looked up and saw butch, Cassidy's green haired partner walk toward them with something slung over his back._

_He stopped and un-slung thing he was carrying from his back. It wasn't a thing-it was ash's mom! She looked knocked out. I smelled what must have been a strong dose of chloroform on her. "What did you do to my mom Biff?" ash asked him angrily_

_"It's Butch! Can't you pests ever get it right?" he said as he put Mrs. Ketchum's arms behind her and tied them together. He then put her on the ground next to misty. The rocket member then went and stood next to his partner._

_"You didn't. She's not-"_

_"No, boy." Giovanni's cold voice answered and my blood went cold. "Just knocked out for quite a while". The Team Rocket leader was standing about five feet in front of them that evoke loathsome Persian at his side. It looked toward me and thinking it could see me, I hid behind a tree and slowly moved around the clearing so I could see what was happening. As I did, I heard their conversation, my heart pounding in my throat._

_"...You want with me? Why did you knock my mom out? I swear when I'm free I'll -"_

_"Temper, temper. That attitude will get you into major trouble one day. It led your father to his death."_

_There was a gasp. "W-what do you know about my father?_

_A laugh. "I was the one who arranged his death." _

_I stopped in my tracks. This touched a nerve in my friend. I never heard him talk about his dad once. . I peeked out behind a tree.__My friend was furious._ _"You knew my father? And y-you killed him?"_

_"Certainly i did. He was a trainer who thought he could expose my mother's organization she worked so hard to build up. I made him have a little... accident. You have some of the same qualities as him: stubborn, reckless, a worthless compassionate streak."_

_Had his legs not have been frozen to the ground and Cassidy hadn't been keeping a tight grip on his arms, he would have lunged at Giovanni._ _"Why did you kill him?" he yelled but the team rocket leader said nothing._

_"Now-" Giovanni began but smoke bombs with sleeping powder mixed in engulfed the clearing. I heard the humans and Pokémon coughing._

_As I took a peek out my hiding spot I noticed something: the majority of the sleeping powder weren't over ash and misty but rather they're Pokémon {Odd.}_

_I heard a shout from Arbok and then heard a smash like something crashing into ice. A few minute later. I looked to the side and saw Meowth and Arbok run out of the cloud with gas masks. I listened to the cat and snake as they ran past me_

_"Did ya use yer Acid on da Ice Beam?" Meowth whispered_

_(Of coursssse I did. Wait an sssssecond) the snake stopped and looked in my direction. I stood as still as I could not daring to make a sound. Meowth caught up to him._

_"Whatcha ya stop fer? Once dat smoke clears Dem houndooms an' odd black Pokémon will wake up an' sniff us out!"_ _They started running again._

_(Thought i sssaw the mousse. I could've ssssworn I ssssmelled him) the poison type muttered_

_"Ya couldn't have, Arbok. Dat's impossible He's…g-gone "Meowth shuddered. I thought I saw a tear slide down my old foe's face as he climbed onto the snake's head._

_"Come on. Slither as fast as ya can. Use yer Dig attack-Da smoke's going to fade and dere weren't much sleepin' powder. '", They quickly disappeared from my line of vision as they slithered away._

I was confused for a few minutes. {What was Meowth talking to Arbok about?} I thought as i walked toward the clearing. 'Why would he ask him if he used his Acid attack on the ice beam unless...}

_A strong gust of icy wind rushed at me interrupting my thoughts a few minutes later. Since I was technically dead in this alternate world the Icy Wind went right through me but still gave me a chill. It was so strong that i dug my paws and tails into the ground as hard as I could to keep from blowing away. Luckily the breeze only lasted a few minutes. I unhooked my paws and tails from the ground and inched out of my hiding place into the clearing._

_The cloud of smoke was gone and Butch was recalling a Cloyster that i was sure had used its Icy Wind to blow the smoke away. Two Houndooms and two Mightyena-probably the only two that hadn't gotten a large dose of sleep powder and been returned -were sniffing the ground __around Ash, who was on the ground. The ice beam around his legs had been eaten away by Acid. I saw the ropes around Misty had been cut and her gag was off but she was too terrified to move_

_One of the Houndooms barked something at the Persian.__(Master, the Houndoom says it smells a Meowth) it had an evil glint in its eyes as it said this._

_Giovanni smirked. "You two," he meant Cassidy and Butch, "follow that trail with the houndoom and Mightyena. Track down those traitors and ... dispose of them. "_

A cold shiver went down my spine when he said those last three words . {He wants to kill them} I thought.

_Cassidy nodded. "Houndoom team, follow that scent" the dark/fire types howled as they ran after the scent, with her at the back_

_"Mightyena, follow them!" butch commanded. The black hyena Pokémon let out an eerie howls and then left out of sight, butch with them. _

.

_a few minutes later it was just Giovanni, his Persian, Misty, ash and his unconscious Mom left in the clearing . Persian paced back and forth between them lashing his tail, ensuring they couldn't escape. Giovanni pulled a gun out of his vest pocket and glanced at his locket.__"I know what's in that locket, boy."_

_"Why do you care about some pictures?" the teen glared._

_"Not the pictures, stupid boy. ... The pieces fur."_

_His face went white as a cloud. "H-how do you know about that?"_

_"The Drowzee that possessed the Fearow was modified-thus able to show me what it saw."_

_" i knew you were behind that, you psycho!" the teen remarked. Persian glared at him and hissed threateningly and it's master just ignored him and continued._

_"It was supposed to grab you and the locket. But when that blasted Pidgeot began to stop it I knew I had to get it a different way."_

_Ash's eyes went wide. "Y-You purposely had Th-that Fearow injure her just to get your terrible hands on me?"_

_"Naturally."_

_(We know you miss-) Persian flicked its tail toward the grave. (The pesky rat.)_

_"He's not-" __Ash paused corrected himself. "__I mean he wasn't a pesky rat!"_

_"I can make it come_ _back to life. Join me and give me the fur in that locket and I can make it live again . i can-"_

_"Cl-cl-clone him." Misty and Ash said at the same time, their faces pale. _

_The villain's face turned into an ugly snarl. "What? How do you two know about that? Only the top rocket scientists know about that and even they've been sworn to utter secrecy on pain of execution! "_

i felt like a deep chill settle over me. Just like in the other vision i had been shown, the cold-hearted power hungry villain somehow knew about the science of cloning Pokémon .

_But they said nothing- not wanting to reveal Mewtwo's existance. "Never mind. I'll discover who blabbed... anyways Say yes boy, and join my organization and it will be like it never was gone. If you're a good little recruit I may let you groom it once in a while. What do you say to that? "_

_"__Go-"__ he went on to say two words he wouldn't have dared say if his mother had been conscious."__ H-hell n-no. I'll n-n- never join y-you."_

_(I'd rethink that answer, human. ) Persian snarled, showing his razor sharp teeth as well as a pair of pointed chompers in his upper jaw. __ I gulped I recalled feeling those teeth bite and rip at my fur on the airship. I really hoped he couldn't smell me. _

_The villain's eyes grew even colder as he pointed the gun at ash, misty and the unconscious woman in turn.__"What did you say to me ?"_

_"I s-said h-hell n-n-no a-a-and never. I'm standing by my choice. I know you'll brainwash him into a ruthless cold-hearted weapon. It's an insult to his memory to be turned into a mindless slave."_

_"I'm giving you an ultimatum: join team rocket and we can clone the Raichu. I may let you brush it...once . oh I'll still make you pay for your attitude by being beaten chained and starved. Or you can suffer even more by letting one of your loved ones die first before its your turn. tick tock boy."_

_My old trainer bit his lip. His gaze ping-ponged from the grave to his mom to Misty-who shook her head and mouthed " don't do it" - and back again as if trying to decide._

_The villain's eyes settled on Misty and he aimed the gun at her heart. Her eyes went wide with terror. "Time's up so how about we start with ... you!" he pulled the trigger._

I didn't want to watch so I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds. However that didn't block out the sounds of the gun being fired twice or a loud scream of pain or a familiar scream of anguish. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about what had happened and who had screamed. {Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be who I think it is} i thought almost too scared to open my eyes but at the scent of blood I open Ed them.

_I opened them. When I saw Ash in the fetal position on the ground by her feet and a big growing red stain on the grass around him I knew my instincts were right.._

_"Fool. You thought that would help? Pathetic ". Giovanni put the gun away. "Get that locket and finish him off. Then bring the girl to me" he ordered Persian._

_(Gladly Master) Persian lunged at them but as it jumped in the air it hit a strong purple barrier, which covered ash, misty, and mom. It was flung back about four feet._

_(What gives?) It hissed (who dared to put up that barrier?) it said as it tried to get through again but with the same result_

_(I-i did) an angry voice said. All the humans looked and saw Togepi, his fingers glowing blue. Apparently he had popped out his pokeball during all this commotion._

_At the same time there were shouts of_

_(What?)_

_". T-Togepi?"_

_"But how-?"_

_"That amount of power. ... It's incredible. I was a fool to let it go"_

_The little Pokémon looked Giovanni in the eyes. It was strange to see him with an expression of pure hatred on his usually happy face. (You threatened m-my trainer's life and tried to kill her. Your Persian nearly killed wai-Waichu, whom you murdered. You weally w-wounded him. You are an extremely bad man. You are wesponsible for trying to steal w-Waichu from dad-Ash. In the past few months you have weally, weally hurt the humans I care about. I can't stand it anymore so I want you to GO FAR AWAY!) He yelled the last words as a big ball of electrical energy appeared between his hands. He fired the Zap Cannon attack, which shot through a hole, which had appeared in the barrier. The attack hit the Persian and then slammed into Giovanni._

_Then Togepi waved his hands twice, which glowed blue. He glowed red for a second and then unleashed a massive Dragonbreath attack through the hole in the barrier. It hit the team rocket leader and the Persian, which sent them flying into the air. As he was sent over the horizon, he let out a loud yell of "I'm not through with you yet!"_

_Togepi's hands and facial expression went back to normal and the barrier disappeared. He fell on the ground. Misty was still stunned as she raced over to him. "Togepi... I don't know what to say. That was... How did you-?"_

_He looked up at her. (I don't know. When that man told his Persian to -to finish daddy off and get the locket my wage at what he did just came up. I had to save you I just didn't know how so I let my 'motions take over. . It was like –)_

_"When Golduck saved me from Lawrence on the ship." She ended and he nodded. "Thanks. We would have been dead if not for your actions. Can you do I a big favor and try to wake up Ash's mom?"_

_He nodded and ran over to the half unconscious woman while she ran over to ash. She knelt down on her knees when she got to him._ _"Ash! Why did you do that? That was so- so...stupid and brave... did the bullet... "She rolled him onto his back and gasped._

_"Barely... even... touched Me." there was a dark red stain on his vest that was growing larger. He gasped for breath. "'Sides it ... was. Necessary. Vest pocket. Blue b-box"_

_She did just that and took out the box I knew contained the ring, and opened it. She looked at the note with wide eyes. "Oh. I-I never realized you cared like that"_

_The male human nodded. "Have done for a long time. Promise me something Mist. T-take good care of mom and-" he coughed out red flecks, the bullet seemed to have hit a major organ or vein. "M-my Pokémon when I'm gone. I'm also giving you" he paused to breath "my pokedex"_

_"What do mean, when you're gone? Don't say Th-that. Y-you can't- you just can't. Don't d- leave Me." she sobbed_

_He gave her a weak smile as his eyes closed for a few seconds. "Don't close your eyes. S-stay awake p-p-please. St-stay with m-me." She stuttered as she put the box with the ring carefully in her pocket. Next she shakily tore off a long piece of her shirt's bottom and held it against the wound on his vest. The fabric and her hands soon became soaked with red but she didn't care. "H-h-hold on you b-brave idiot. We're going to get you h-help. Just k-keep b-breathing and stay f-focused on my v-voice."_

_He looked at her unsteadily. "T-trying t-to. Not easy. Hurts. N-now I know h-how R-Rai-" But then he started coughing and groaning yet again..._

_I noticed a car of some sort growing larger in the distance. Mrs. K was fully awake by now and rushed over to her son's side, followed by Togepi I couldn't bear it anymore so I walked up to the path, hearing her repeated sobs of telling ash he was going to be okay and to stay awake. The small white car-, which had a Red Cross symbol painted on the side, stopped on the path and I saw a figure get out. As the figure got out I saw it was a boy - perhaps a few years younger than my two human friends. He had a boyish looking face with light brown hair with lighter highlights that only went to his shoulders and a lone Pokéball on his belt. He wore white pants and shirt and scuffed up shoes. A ditto followed at his heels. When I looked up at his white shirt and saw that distinctive red R on the side my fur sparked up and let out a low growl. It didn't help that I smelled Jessie James and Meowth on him._

_I turned around and followed the stranger with my eyes as he closed the car door - the sound of which made the others turn around and stare at him. (Wh-who's that human Mommy?) Togepi asked Misty as the stranger approached._

_" Don't know." She glared dagger like at the emblem on the stranger's shirt. She had since taken her red stained hand off my former trainer's vest. She scooped up the little Pokémon with one hand while leaving the other one free to grab a Pokéball if necessary. After what just occurred she didn't really trust anyone with that emblem. She stood up as the stranger stopped a few feet in front of them and said, "Who are you? Who sent you? I'd know that emblem anywhere. If you've been sent by G-Giovanni '- she spat the word out like it was poison- " to f-finish my fr-b-b-boyfriend off -"_

_The stranger shook his head. "No. H-he didn't send me-I is not that high ranked or experienced .I'm just a lowly mechanic for the worst team in the organization. I doubt the boss really knows who I am. Name's Mondo and I are here to help not harm. "_

_I saw the three humans look at each other uneasily - they knew who exactly he meant by worst team. "H-how do we know ...y-you won't b-betray -" Ash's question was cut off by a gasp._

_The Ditto looked over at him. (We won't. We have to hurry...) it looked away from his injuries and the red stained earth._

_Mrs. Ketchum looked at Mondo with a tear streaked face and puffy eyes. "Please, young man ...Can you help save my only son? I don't care that you are part of team rocket. Just, please help him"_

_(Please can you take us somewhere where they can help him?) Togepi begged. __I saw the pained look in Mrs. Ketchum, Togepi and Misty's face and felt tears start to swell up._

I closed my eyes in in order to hold back my own tears though a few still leaked out . When i reopened them a minute later the scene vanished and the forest clearing reappeared. The pool of water rippled. .

I felt my heart beat quicker that a running Rhyhorn and felt myself shaking because of what I'd just seen and had to sit down. (Take a deep breath,) I told myself as tears rolled down my fur, (Calm down. it wasn't real. It didn't really happen. Calm down. ) I repeated until me stopping trembling. It was horrible, knowing in that timeline Ash did the same act for Misty that I did: sacrificed his own life for hers. It was bittersweet that he told Misty his true feelings and gave his Pokémon to in what I was almost certain was his last hour. I couldn't believe that Jessie, Meowth and James betrayed Giovanni and they got rid of ash and Misty's bindings. They really were good guys at heart no matter how hard they tried to deny it. I guessed that having brief alliances with us in the past as well as trying and failing to betray Lawrence on the airship gave them a sense of purpose, {I can't get over that look in Togepi's eyes, }

I stopped shuddering as my heartbeat slowed down and went back to normal a few minutes later. I knew I had to make my choice. Did I want to go back or did I want to allow the events I just seen to come true?

I closed my eyes and thought of all I'd seen in that alternate timeline, which popped up in my mind one after the other:

The heart-wrenching look on Ash's face when Nurse Joy gave him the Deathball and The pained expression on his face as he showed Jessie and James it.

Cassidy slugging Ash 

Seeing Zapdos being dragged down and then viewing creepy cloned hypnotized one

The possessed Fearow's attack on Pidgeot

Hearing what Giovanni had done to Ash's father and the teen's fury at this revelation.

how he tried- and failed- to persuade the teen to join Team Rocket,

Misty's petrified look at the growing red blotches on Ash''s shirt and his words to the her

The greedy evil look on Giovanni's face when he saw how powerful Togepi's barrier was.

Mondo coming to their rescue , 

I felt myself shiver at the last four visions as i opened my eyes again. The answer was obvious. I didn't need a heartbeat to know what my choice would be. (No. N-Never. I won't-I -I just can't let those scenes come to pass) I said aloud as I stood up. As i said that I felt a slight breeze. I turned around and saw that the pool of water had gotten bigger. I have to go back. I can't let that happen)

(Wise choice) a familiar giggly Pokémon voice told me.

{Celebi?} I thought.

(Go to the edge of the pool.) The unseen Pokémon stated. I walked toward the pool and stopped at the edge. The water was so still it looked like glass.

(Once in, you will not remember anything of what has happened here. It will all be a fuzzy distant dream. ._ distant dream. . distant dream. .)

The unseen Pokémon and Celebi's voices echoed as a strong breeze swirled around me . it picked me up and blew me into the pool. I thought I'd have splashed the surface but I just passed through it, like I was a ghost. It seemed to get darker as I quickly fell.

Down,

Down

Down,

Down I fell.

I was engulfed in pure darkness which in my light state overpowered and smothered me. i suddenly felt so exhausted so I closed my eyes and passed out.

,...

I felt something wet that smelt of salt land on my body I found the source of the scent: teardrops on my fur.

{Huh?} I thought as I slowly opened my eyes and looked to each side where I saw two yellow paws. A quick glance showed I was back in my familiar body in the emergency room at the Pokémon center. {That's very strange. I thought I was totally injured Raichu who was fighting for his life after getting struck near the heart with Giovanni's bullet. }

My head was aching like crazy. Ash was watching the machine that monitored my heartbeat on a screen. His face shone with tearstains. I gave his right hand a small lick and he smiled as he looked down at me. (Ash? What happened?) I asked

He stroked my fur as he replied. "Shh, pal. Everything's going to be okay. Do you remember what happened just now?" he yawned.

I tried my hardest to remember but it was like someone wiped that part of my recent memory banks clean. (No. Why?)

"Y-you left this world for a few minutes, pal. " he said plainly, his eyes looked full of anguish.

The reality of this sentence hit me like a full on powerful DynamicPunch attack to the gut. (I d-died?)

He nodded slowly. Suddenly my body felt weak and I felt extremely drained. The battle with the Persian, evolving-and the other events of the day plus evidently dying and de-evolving- must have caught up with me. (But -) the next thing I knew, sleep had overtaken me.

The end


End file.
